


DON’T SAY NO

by SekiGin



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SekiGin/pseuds/SekiGin
Summary: *rps预警*绅士S居×强势M北
Relationships: 朱一龙/白宇
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Blues with Vodka

**Author's Note:**

> *rps预警  
> *绅士S居×强势M北

1.  
【君居北海审美群】  
——“最近群里没什么动静啊。大家都在忙什么？话说隔壁猎奇站子又搞了批辣眼睛的照片出来，又是插针又是划刀的，还有那些粗制滥造的怪异造型，我都要吐了，故意抹黑字母圈的吧！没人管管他们吗？还是真有人好这口？”  
——“各有所爱嘛，又不能盼着所有人都跟咱们群似的，玩SM还要玩得如此小清新。”  
——“可不是嘛，弄得我都不敢在软件上面随便约同好了。万一遇见隔壁那种变态怎么办？”  
——“要说变态，咱们在别人眼里也一样。这年头，谁管你讲不讲究、有没有底线，随手一个标签就能让你万劫不复。咱既然都沾上SM俩字了，就别想着拿正常人自居啦。”  
——“哎呀，表紧脏。隔壁虽然玩得那么恶心，可也得遵从基本原则的，不然等着受虐方请他们蹲单间？双方自愿、不行就喊停。发现不是一路人，赶紧结束各自回家不就好啦~”  
  
床上的小男生一手抓着衣襟、一手拎着裤腰，跪坐在一堆“玩具”中间，满面春潮、欲拒还迎。  
然而他既不肯说话，也不肯宽衣，头偏向一侧低着，下巴几乎要埋进自己的锁骨，像是逼着谁来对他动粗，才肯勉强给点回应。  
居一龙站在他对面，甚至都懒得离近一点，面无表情地刷手机。直到点开潜水一周的群聊，心情才稍微明亮一点，于是舔了口后槽牙：“你不是我的菜，就此别过吧。”  
床上的男生急了，抬头去看那张令人惊艳的脸，然后又像是被对方过于漂亮的眼睛看得害羞起来，缩缩肩膀，声如蚊蚋：“你……你不试试，怎么知道不满意？”  
“一定要我明说吗？出口伤人有违我的原则。”可是小男生一副做作撒娇的模样实在让他看不下去，居先生组织了一下措辞，沉着声线尽量委婉道，“我不喜欢过于被动的M，这样我太难去配合。”

“优秀的M应该是主动的、热情的、包容的。这三样，你哪个都算不上。”

“演技还差，不害羞就大方点，耳朵都没红，装什么害臊？”  
“喉咙有问题？说话根本听不清，我怀疑你有没有能力好好叫床。”

“唯独有一点，你可以宽慰自己。最近我见过的M当中，你不是最懦弱的。啧，现在的M，质量真是清一水儿的差。”  
居一龙眼见着对方的耳廓真的红了起来，心道对方原来是喜欢被辱骂的类型，好容易生出几分兴致，打算凑近些看看。

然而他踩着那双黑亮的皮鞋才踏了两步，对方居然轻微抽搐两下，就这么在他的脚步声里喘息着射了。

居先生冷笑：“呵，不是最懦弱的，但肯定是最不耐操的。”说完披上外套扭头出去，结账走人。

【君居北海审美群】

——居：“约到不对胃口的，确实扫兴。可除了当场走人，似乎也没更好的处理办法。”

——“哇，居先生上线啦！快来给新人讲讲你的美学，免得孩儿们被隔壁误导，以为满世界的S都是变态。”

——居：“美学不敢当。只能说是身为S的一点自觉吧。称职的S应当是矜持而自制的，不可造成三天内无法痊愈的内外伤、不可威胁恐吓迷惑利诱、不可施加精神控制。以受方的体验为最优先，以受方的极限为截止点。因此M的喜好和承受力，将决定这场游戏的规则与限度。身为S，要让自己的M闷声作大佬，双方一起谱写出最为和谐的欢愉乐章。”

——“果然，这才是理想的S啊！”

——“啊啊啊，居先生你看看我你看看我，我想跟你谱写乐章！”

——“我也要我也要！”

……  
——“居不约群友。这也是他的一项基本原则。劝楼上都矜持。”

此言一出，界面立马显示n条退群提醒。

而居先生的手机上则莫名出现了n条好友申请。

居先生闷头抽了口烟，无奈的笑——今夜也是毫无惊喜的一夜呢。

  
与此同时，同一家酒店的另一个小套间里。

“这鞭子搁tb上撑死卖20块钱，你不怕玩一半它自个儿劈叉了？还有这是啥？口枷？你对我的声音有意见？真的是……缺道具你早说，我自备呀！这堆破烂里面，也就套子还行。”北宇拢了拢浴袍的衣襟，作势要去拆套套的包装。

“哎，别！”一旁满脸小媳妇样的大学生慌忙道，“那是酒店提供的！拆了就要花钱！”  
“大兄dei，我订的包间。”北宇嫌弃的咂咂嘴，“这个也由我付钱行了吧。你至于这么抠吗？”

大学生挠挠头，也觉得自己过于小气了：“那行……那麻烦你先……先把那个啥那个啥一下……”

“啥？”

“就……就是，你得先弄……”

北宇深吸一口气，放慢语速：“您身为S，请有点气势。说清楚，弄啥？”

“就，麻烦你捆一下自己的双手，解不开的那种。。”

“滚犊子！”北宇气不打一处来，“你怎么不说让我用左手给自己左手剪指甲呢！到底能玩不能玩？有没有点基本操守啊你！”

“能玩、能玩。”大学生盯着北宇红润的唇，咽了口唾沫，“要不你来S我。我可以当M的。”

“艹！”北宇到底没忍住，飙了句脏话。

——White：“死了没，没死出来陪爸爸喝酒！”

北宇好容易打发走奇葩大学生，一身怒火无处发泄，只好骚扰发小。  
——不重要：“哟，猎艳又失败啦？”

——White：“特么居然让我做S，神经病吧！”  
——不重要：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
——不重要：“哎，单打独斗成功率当然低，要不要加我们群。都撺掇群主安排线下见面呢。但是群主不松口，说M太少了。来凑个热闹呗，万一遇上对眼的呢？”

——White：“就你们那破群，早听你介绍过，清汤寡水的，能有什么像样的S。”

——不重要：“反正你也失败这么多次，也没啥期待的，就当跟同好出来聚个餐，又不亏。”

【君居北海审美群】

（不重要邀请White加入群聊）

——“哟，新人报到！按规矩，爆照报属性！”

——White：“M”

——“新人给力啊！刚好那几个退群的又认命回来了。哈哈哈，群主别找借口了，赶紧的，安排时间地点，咱必须聚一下！”

——“White小可爱，请报一下喜欢的S类型！”

——White：“越强势越好，最烦那种一脚踹不出个闷屁的。S的本质是什么？是施虐！客客气气还怎么搞得起来？最好上来就做、啥都敢玩、持久一点，别刚起劲就歇菜。对了，武力值不行的一律不约，讲礼数装B的一律不约，穷学生也一律不约，别到时候四六不懂，真打起来又打不过我，我还得赔医药费。”

身为新人，北宇看不到进群之前的聊天记录，自然也不明白他发言之后空白一般的死寂是怎么回事。

其他人盯着相隔不远的那段“S美学”，简直不敢想象居先生看到White这段论调会是个什么反应。

他们可盼着居先生参加见面会呢！别把人气跑了吧！  
仿佛有人听见了他们的召唤，一声消息提示音终于打破沉默。

【君居北海审美群】

——居：“见面会一定很有意思，期待群通知。”

2.

聚会当晚。

北宇跟发小同车抵达群主选定的度假山庄。

山庄面积不大，但五脏俱全，主楼一层是小酒馆，娱乐设备遍布四周。二楼是棋牌室、茶舍、琴房和SPA屋，三四层和东边的副楼都是住宿用的。另外还有一座充当餐厅的二层辅楼，与小酒馆西边的侧门联通。

“听说是群主朋友的产业，不然就咱们分摊的那点钱，可包不下这么好的地方。”发小边说边带着北宇往里走，酒馆门口已经备好一红一白两篮玫瑰，写着“来客自取”。

“群里说了，M佩红玫瑰，S佩白玫瑰，不想被搭讪的可以不佩玫瑰。”发小看看北宇，此人特意抓了头发修了胡子，一件贴身黑衬衫把纤长的腰线美化到极致，金色腰带不松不紧搭在胯骨上，黑色休闲西裤裹着笔直的大长腿，还特别心机的露出一小截漂亮的脚踝，“我是来看热闹的，就不佩了……但你，骚包俩字都写脸上了，怎么打算的？”

“来都来了，还怕被搭讪？”北宇特别欠揍的挑眉一笑，把含着露水的红玫瑰别在衬衫第二颗扣子上，“看他们有没有本事搭讪成功吧。”

北宇进场前，众人的视线正集中在吧台边的另一人身上。于是望向他的群友们姿势都堪称别扭——身体朝着东边的吧台，脑袋朝着南边的门口，角度特别统一，简直像围着某人呈放射状分布的一群向日葵。

北宇点点头算是跟大家打招呼，不理会那几个盯着他胸前红玫瑰两眼放光的家伙，也不去探究先前的焦点究竟是谁，径自点了杯紫色阴霾，却没有直接喝，而是坐在一边等待群主祝酒开场。

酒馆灯光不算亮，驻唱所在的小舞台只有一盏追光灯。布鲁斯的跳跃节奏被故意放慢，迷离的彩色光点在天花板和地面之间勾勒出与清醒日常截然不同的虚幻感。

“是个适合乱搞但又足够小清新的地方。”北宇撇嘴，聚会地点还真是跟这个群的风格契合到家了。

“喜欢vodka？”

第一个搭讪者的声音恰好被群主带来的喧闹盖去了一点。北宇不知道对方是不是跟自己说的，索性不理，听完群主简短又欢快的发言，跟群友们一起举杯，轻轻啜了一口。

莓果的甜味让伏特加原本的攻击性弱化下去，却保留了刺激味蕾的纯净酒香，他即便喜欢，也不敢喝得太快。

场子热络起来，佩戴玫瑰的众人自然成为被观察者，而原本围观的人渐渐变得比他们还要跃跃欲试。眼见着已经有人重新回到门口去佩戴玫瑰花，站在北宇身边的搭讪者有点着急：“跟我试试。”

北宇这才确定此人的来意：“冒昧问一句，你是0？”

带着白玫瑰的年轻人点头。

北宇摆摆手：“那太遗憾了，我也是。”

早就候在一旁的眼镜御姐闻言，颇有风度的转战别处，假装什么也没听到。而get到这一重要信息的S攻们，一窝蜂地聚集过来。

亏得群文化良好，这种场合大家也没失态，而是轮流提议一些小游戏，试图勾起目标猎物的兴趣。

北宇落落大方，来者不拒，于是——

飞镖局，北宇胜。他把解开袖扣挽到小臂上的袖子又往上折了一点，端来一满杯扎啤递到战败者跟前，那人盯着他皙白的十指劲瘦的小臂，仰头干了。

投篮局，北宇胜。他伸展了一下腰肢，然后把运动中扯出一半的衣襟重新掖回去，反手抓来一支水彩笔，给输家画了三撇胡子。

筋斗局，北宇胜。连翻三个后空翻的北宇小口喘息，坏笑着蹲在一边给挑战者数俯卧撑做到多少个：“愿赌服输哦，不做完100下可不许起来。”

发小围观半晌，有点看不下去：“你悠着点，你这么难对付，待会儿可别又来个小M求你S他。”

北宇玩得正嗨，早把什么搭讪约人的事忘得一干二净：“得了吧你，早说了你们群的S满足不了我，今儿就当是奔着跟人PK来的，反倒尽兴！”

居一龙旁观了一会儿，发觉挑战者们都已经望而却步，这才走近些，刚好听着，被北宇可爱得笑出声来。

北宇一回头，愣是被来人的美貌搞得忘了要说啥。

居一龙头发略长，带着点精致的微卷，一身墨蓝修身西装，黑色高领打底显得神秘又禁欲，银色项链坠在胸前，上面斜斜的挂着一枝纯白花苞。

美人樱唇轻启，眉眼含笑：“你好，鄙姓居，愿意跟我PK一下吗？”

周围的惊叹声让北宇意识到，这便是之前的“焦点”先生。这么漂亮，还比自己矮了一丢丢，居然是个S攻吗？怎么看也压不了自己啊。  
“可以倒是可以，但你确定要跟我PK吗？输了要挨罚的。”

“当然。比什么、怎么罚，都由你说了算。”

一旁玩耍的群友们都被吸引过来，跟着起哄。北宇只好顺势而为：“那就比掰手腕。输了的话，”北宇拿起最近的桌子上一瓶70度伏特加，又要了个干净的口杯，倒到半满，“输的人一口干掉这杯。”

“相当于一口闷掉四两多烧刀子啊，东北人也不敢这么虎吧。”

“刺激！就爱看这个！”

不少人看热闹不嫌事大，却也有几个群友表示不赞同，居一龙却毫不犹豫点头应战。

北宇对美人一向心疼，凑到居一龙耳边：“放心，你喝之前，我发小会帮忙把这一杯换成纯净水。这套路，我俩玩了十年，从没穿帮过。”

不曾想，居一龙把杯子稳稳当当挪到自己跟前，让一堆人在旁边做见证：“就喝这个。开始吧。”

3.

北宇发现局势失控了。

从伏特加不会被换成水开始，他的节奏就乱了。

而此时，他感受着握在自己手上的无法抗拒的力量，更是完全猜不透接下来会发生什么。

他使一点力，对方就跟着使一点，他稍显弱势，对方就松一点劲，在别人看来这场PK势均力敌，可他觉得自己就像被逗猫棒掌控着的猫，只能跟着对方的指引，屈服于本能的力量。

交握的手掌之间，体温渐渐升高。居一龙的眼神带着点挑衅和轻蔑，颇为愉悦地看北宇咬紧牙关跟自己角力。

纤细的手腕和幼滑的手背都如此让人着迷，居一龙忍不住想看见眼前漂亮的人染上颜色的样子，不同于此时因发力涨红的脸和咬得泛白的唇，他想看，那身体留下他的颜色。

手听从意识，一下子攥紧。

北宇发出低哑的痛呼。那声音让二人都感到意外。

北宇更是羞于承认，他居然只是感受着对方压倒性的力量、看着对方魅惑的眼睛，就轻而易举的被勾起了反应。

居一龙笑了，胜负已分。

于是他让自己的小臂向手背的方向倒下，北宇的手由于惯性直接压在他的掌心。居一龙甚至因为怕北宇的手指砸到桌上，在即将挨到桌面的时候还缓冲了一下力道。说他游刃有余，都算是客气了。

掌声和口哨声一齐响起，居一龙端起那杯伏特加，盯着北宇手背上微红的指痕，准备拿它下酒。

可是刚到嘴边，杯子就被人抢了去。

“你放水。”北宇不知是为自己的本能反应，还是为对方的故意挑逗，总之有点不爽。于是他抢过杯子夺门而出。

居一龙舔了下唇角，在众人的喧哗之中，信步追了过去。

北宇关上门才发现自己并不是到了副楼，而是在反方向的辅楼里。这没有他留宿的房间，餐厅也已经打烊。桌椅黑漆漆的叠放，月亮照进来，透明的口杯微微反光。

身后的门砰然开启然后飞速落锁，他被人掐着腰用力怼到墙上。他得承认，他在兴奋。

酒液摇晃着洒了北宇一身，红玫瑰与白花苞零落在地，被踩踏成污浊的香泥。居一龙握着他的手，凑到唇边舔了舔：“告诉我你的名字。”

“你……”北宇清了下嗓子，“名字在这没意义。你能记住每个约到的M叫什么？”

居一龙摩挲着他的鬓发和耳垂：“别人无所谓，我想知道你的。”

北宇不答。居一龙拿起杯子，把残余的酒底一口闷下，然后吻住北宇诱人的嘴唇。

火一样灼热的液体滑进喉咙，顺着食管烧进胸腹。浓烈、干脆、直白。体温跟着欲望一起蒸腾。

可是居一龙停下了。他说：“我不会在这干你。那么多人想看你沉溺的样子，我偏不让。”

北宇近乎疑惑的皱了皱眉，他明明已经感受到了抵在自己腿上的东西。

“你没有对我完全敞开。我不急。”居一龙把一张名片塞在北宇的腰带上，“你会来找我的。White小可爱。”


	2. Jezz with Absinth

1.  
“你没有对我完全敞开。我不急。”

如果没有扑面的酒气和灼人的硬热，北宇都要信了。他被那双桃花眼里深邃的情欲所裹挟，身体不甘寂寞的叫嚣起来。

什么叫完全敞开，露水情缘，各自欢喜，敞开个鬼。敢不敢来真的。

抱我啊！咬我啊！伤害我啊！

回房之后，脑子被迟来的醉意搅成一团，北宇想清醒，可欲望不答应。他几乎分不清此时安抚自己身体的，究竟是属于他自己的温度，还是那人故意留在他掌心、让他回味的东西。

梦醒时分，北宇看了眼睡裤，又想骂脏话。

距离那场聚会已经过去了半个月，明明什么都没发生，他倒好，被人三言两语撩得连连做春梦。要是当时直接搞了哪至于这么憋闷。

“居一龙我看你就是不行。”北宇抬手捂脸，仰面躺回床上。

还一定会去找你，哪来的自信？！做白日梦去吧，就说客客气气的S最讨厌了！

【君居北海审美群】

——“才过去两周，我已经在盼着下一次聚会了。”

——“+1。酒好喝、菜好吃、群友有礼貌，恨不得跟大伙儿一周一聚。”

——“咱们这些说要再聚的，怕都是那天搭讪没成功吧……群里忽然安静如鸡的几位，到现在都不上线，大家有没有嗅到点不寻常的味道？”

——“不寻常的味道？哈哈哈，不就是……”  
——“jian”

——“qing”

——“的味道”

——“么”

——“要说咱们最盼着谁给个回音，估计大家都差不多要选同一对儿？”

——“我知道你在说谁，确实想知道后续。”

——“可是咱既不知道也不敢问。”

——“谁敢明着艾特一下？”

——“不敢动不敢动。”

……

居一龙听到敲门声，把手机放在一边：“进来。”

“居总，这是剧院这一季度的商演排期。您看，排得还挺满的。您朋友的魔术表演可以选择的时间已经圈出来了，选下周末或者下个月3、4日是比较合理的。”

“他团队经验足够丰富，十天的准备时间够用。暂定下周末吧，今天下午会有他那边赞助方的人来确认宣传物料，你帮忙跟进一下。”

“那今晚的party，您……”

“剧院员工的尾牙party？连你们总经理都不去，说怕到时候害得你们拘束，吃不好玩不好。我今天只是碰巧过来一趟，就不添乱了。”

不是所有人都适合在那样的氛围里相遇，他已经遇见过最好的，余下的接近，岂不都食如鸡肋？

“派对是好看的人的主场，怎么会是添乱？再说……”后勤主管意有所指，“居总您跟总经理可不一样，好多人来这工作，就是因为知道剧院实际的所有人是居一龙先生。您要是肯赏光，明年不用涨工资，离职率都会降成零。”

居一龙被这番夸张的马屁逗得笑出奶音：“好吧，我要是没别的安排，就去露个脸。”

也罢，无非是被小没良心的放了半个月鸽子，何必把自己搞得连参加派对都要睹物思人，多可怜似的。

2.  
站在剧院门口的时候，北宇是懵逼的。

他当然记得那张插在他腰带上的名片写了什么，此时脑中只有四个大字“自投罗网”。

走，还是硬着头皮继续，这并不是个选择题。一个合格的M必须具备足够的韧性，俗称忍辱负重。所以尽管他身为传媒老总家里的老来子，也从不会在任何一项工作任务中说“做不到”。

“小北总，怎么了？”和蔼可亲的随行姐姐善解人意道，“其实只是简单的踩下场地，不该惊动你一起的，要是觉得无聊，可以去街对面那家酒吧坐坐哦，那里特调的红绿灯堪称一绝呢。”

北宇摸摸鼻子。这个项目确实跟他没啥关系，纯粹是他想找个理由分散注意力。谁知道随便一分散就散到对方家门口来了呢。可俗话说，来都来了，临阵脱逃非大丈夫所为。况且居一龙的管理级别那么高，也未必就能被自己遇上。要是这都能遇上……

不就更好玩了？

生活就是这样。你不想见谁的时候总能偶遇，你踮着脚尖想碰面的人却像是人间蒸发一样。

物料定稿之后已经是晚饭时间，小姐姐忙着回去加班，北宇给人发了个宵夜红包聊表慰问，便彻底落单。期间毫无悬念，一个熟人也没遇到——半生不熟一面之缘的那种更没有。

“一杯红绿灯，一份德式香肠拼盘。”北宇在靠窗的皮沙发上落座，想着既然那啥空虚的状况暂时无解，起码得把口腹之欲先满足了。

他今天穿的深绿色连体衣，抽带式的收腰设计把原本就高的腰线又提起来一点，愈发显得一双大长腿无处安放。他只好交叠起二郎腿，百无聊赖的翻阅菜单，冷清的情绪渐渐被陆续进门的人声消去几分。

不多时，酒水上桌。不得不说，小姐姐太会挑了。配方里有他喜欢的蔓越莓，正中红心。他原本不太习惯苦艾酒自带的草本香，被橙汁调和后，却变成类似柚子一样，微苦而回甘的果酸味。

北宇的脚尖随着酒吧里缠绵的爵士小调轻轻摇晃，味蕾舒爽了，其他感官也跟着轻飘飘的放松。他慢慢靠到沙发背上伸懒腰，就在此时，慵懒的视线微微一瞥，发觉落地窗前有个人影。

北宇揉揉眼睛，那人又不见了。

下一秒，有人握住他的手腕，并不陌生的力道、并不陌生的体温。北宇难以置信的抬头，便看见那双不断搅乱他梦境的桃花眼，居高临下的俯视着自己。

居总一如所言，只是在派对上露了个脸，然后便带着一位唇红齿白盘靓条顺的“朋友”匆匆离场。临走前，还不忘顺走桌上的一瓶绿精灵。

对于如此仓促的会面，员工们没有任何不满——居总留下了一张卡，免密的那种。  
  
3.  
接下来的记忆迷幻而混乱。

北宇酒量一般，酒劲上来之后又被人吻得更加晕头转向。等到一阵凉意让他稍微清醒过来时，整个人已经被居一龙压在两米多长的玻璃缸里。这东西不知是为什么场合定做的，宽窄只能容下一人平卧，好在缸沿不高，足够他拿手抓着撑起上半身来，不过前提是要跪坐，因为某人已经把膝盖抵在了他腿间。

亏得北宇腰好，而居一龙眼下除了接吻也没开始如何，在他意图起来的时候，还半搂着帮忙，让他借了下力。

这是一处不算宽敞的密闭空间，灯光昏黄，一堆叫不出名字的杂物上蒙着绛色绒布。酒吧的歌声尚在脑海环绕，让人分不清今夕何夕，北宇不自觉的嘟嘴：“这是哪儿啊？”

“剧院的道具仓库。”居一龙亲了亲北宇猫儿一样湿润懵懂的眼睛，“为什么不来找我？”

“我干嘛要找你，是酒不好喝还是音乐不好听？”北宇戳他的胸口，“你那么有耐心，你等着呗。”

居一龙抓住胡闹的猫爪子：“你都已经来到剧院，还是不肯见我。别告诉我你是在害怕。”

北宇闻言低头，瘦削的肩膀一抖一抖的：“我确实害怕呀……”

居一龙微微顿住，神色严肃起来，语气尽量温柔的问：“你怕什么？”

“我怕……”北宇抬头，笑得别提有多嘚瑟，“我怕你不行啊。”

衣襟被撕开的时候，北宇笑出了声。

他甚至伏在居一龙耳侧，用气音自报家门：“这下知道我的名字，你可别再下不了手啦。”

居一龙没吭声，眼前的人欠调教到如此地步，饶是一向自持的他也有点上头。

于是原本打算好的惩罚尺度又暗暗放宽，他拆礼物一样解开对方那条打着蝴蝶结的黑色腰带，整个抽出来之后又拴上北宇的脖颈。

北宇被他单手拽着，被迫仰起上半身，同时衣物也一褪到底。

脆弱的脖子被套牢，拉扯之间有轻微的窒息感，北宇本能的喊了一声：“不……”

居一龙立刻松了手劲，北宇便保持着跪坐的姿势往后仰，整个人几乎反折过来，又被一双手稳稳的接住，捞进怀里。

“抱歉，我差点忘了。要先定一个安全词。”

北宇简直要被对方惊人的自制力所感动，在情事中体贴的S居然会让人莫名生出依赖感，这体验实在太微妙了。

然而刚刚打动他的居先生，紧接着就给他出了个难题：“你很喜欢说不？那我和小宇之间的安全词就定这个好了。当心你因为太爽了就下意识喊出来哦，不管是不是真心拒绝，我都一样会立马收手。”

“你这家伙……”还能更恶劣一点吗？

居先生用实际行动告诉他，能的。

北宇完全光裸的跪在玻璃缸里，衣物鞋袜早已不知所踪，取而代之覆在他身体上的是某人的唇舌。他的腰整个悬空，只能借着居一龙的手臂稳住姿势。快感令他不住去抓两侧的玻璃，而光滑的钢化玻璃无力留住疲软的手，只留下雾蒙蒙的指痕。

胸前红缨被捏住，他咬住下唇，难耐的呻吟出声。

“喜欢这里？”居一龙借着他的小腹擦掉额角的汗，毛发粗糙的触感摩擦出火辣辣的错觉。北宇感觉到黏滑的舌尖沿着他下腹的硬挺一路舔到敏感的胸乳。于是硬的地方更硬，软的地方更软，他觉得自己就要像冰淇淋一样，在对方的口中慢慢融化。

乳首被咬住的时候，身心都被难言的刺痛所惊醒。他简直要射出来了……在完全没有照顾他下半身的情况下。

一声“不要”就要冲口而出，他急忙抿紧嘴唇，他想继续。

这一举动极大的取悦了他身上的人。

居一龙随手捋了下近旁绒布边缘的流苏，顺利摘得一根棉线。

他一边吮咬北宇胸口已经红肿的果子，一边单手把棉线系在没被顾及的另一侧。然后蓦的松开揽着对方腰腹的手臂，北宇立时跌坐下去，奈何一侧奶尖被人叼在齿间，另一侧被人拿绳子扯住，几欲滴血的两点瞬间承受住全身的重力，痛感和快感一起袭来，下身清液渐浓，竟是就这样泄了阳精。

“哈……”

北宇大口的喘息，羞愤被脑中炸裂的白光完全掩盖，他只能想到一句话，像弹幕一样在纯白的幕布上循环刷屏——只是被人玩了胸，就爽成这样。

“居一龙……你特么……禽兽……”

“预热而已，多谢夸赞。”男人说完，帮他放松双腿，平躺下来。冰凉的玻璃与身体背面完全贴合，北宇不由得瑟缩了一下。

“别担心，会变热的。”居一龙用啄吻轻轻安慰身下之人，抬手打开了绿精灵的瓶盖。

碧绿的酒液慢慢浇到身下泛粉的皮肤上，苦艾特有的药草香气让人沉溺，迷人的风光更加妖冶，沸腾的欲望冲出牢笼。

北宇像是彻底醉了，被进入的那一刻，不知道喊疼，只是搂着对方的肩背不停深吻。高浓度的酒液滑过那人在他身上留下的痕迹，灼痛而热辣。

“居一龙、居一龙……啊……”

被呼唤的人笑着回应，鼻息喷在他脸上：“痛吗？”

北宇迷蒙着摇头，想说“不”，却堪堪咬住舌头，换了个词：“很爽。”

“我也很爽。”居一龙舔着他喉间红痕，“小宇。你太棒了。”

“棒你妹，你倒是射呀。”

“呵，那你吸得努力一点……”

4.

第二天一早，北宇睁眼，发现睡在非常眼熟的酒店套间里。

他揉揉太阳穴，去推身旁那个人。

“居一龙，我怎么到这儿的。你不会跟我一起裸奔来的吧？”

“哈，你怎么总是脑洞清奇。”居一龙不知醒来多久，一开口就笑得眉眼弯弯。北宇闻闻自己身上，确实没有酒味：“那我衣服呢？”

“我让秘书送洗了，你先穿我的。”

北宇点点头，下床洗漱，刷牙的时候被人从背后抱了个满怀。

居一龙看着镜子里亲密相贴的两个人：“北宇，让我做你的男朋友。”

北宇吓得差点把牙膏吞下去：“大哥，咱俩才睡了一次，还没熟到能谈恋爱吧！”

“那你觉得要睡几次？”

“额……”北宇漱漱口，强自镇定，“这不是睡几次的问题……”

“我们身体很合拍。”居一龙逻辑严谨，“精神合拍也是迟早的事。”

“那、那……”那倒是挺合拍。北宇舔舔嘴巴，“你总得给我点时间考虑一下吧。”

“可以，多久。”

“这个……那个……”

居一龙甩出来一张邀请函：“九天之后的魔术表演VIP席，我等你答复。”


	3. Celtic with Oloroso

1.  
【君居北海审美群】  
——“天啊，我才发现，居先生退群了啊！”  
——“啊啊啊啊啊，我男神怎么退群了？！求解释！！！！”  
——“群主说，他上周四凌晨退的。”  
——“……”  
——“……”  
——“想问不敢问。”  
——“不是吧……”  
——“不会是那样吧……”  
——“我有个大胆的想法……”  
——“前面几位一惊一乍的，反正人居先生现在也没在群里，大伙儿猜到的估计差不多，就明说吧。”  
——“不约群友的居先生潜水两周，终于抱得美人归？”  
——“出于原则，让美人跟他不再是群友？”  
——“那个，大伙儿是不是忘了，另一位蒸煮还在群里呢。请慎言。”  
——“慎言+1”  
——“艾特不重要：你知道内情不？”  
——不重要：“别cue我，没结果。”  
  
发小言简意赅结束群聊，给明显准备坦白的北宇添了碗鸡汤：“哎，你找我出来，不会真是因为那个居某人吧。”  
“……算是吧……”北宇心不在焉的含糊两句，“我其实主要是想跟你请教点事儿……”  
发小放下汤碗，洗耳恭听。只见一向怼天怼地的北小宇同学难得词穷，眼珠转了又转，最后还是只能直说：“你跟S谈过恋爱吗？”  
“我哪有那么好的运气。”发小气得捶桌，“你这是饱汉子不知饿汉子饥！你以为我不想有个强势御姐当女朋友吗？缘分这种稀罕物岂是人人都有的！”  
“好好说话，学什么黛玉，你见过黛玉暴力捶桌吗？”  
“还不是被你气的！”  
北宇啃鸡腿啃得满嘴流油：“这么说，圈内人觉得找到属性相合的伴侣是好事儿？”  
“当然啦。”发小眼见着北宇抢占了俩鸡腿，连忙把汤里唯二的鸡翅都夹到自己碗里，“其实圈子里大多是正常流程谈恋爱的，有一些交往之后会跟对方透露自己的癖好，如果对方愿意配合就皆大欢喜，如果对方不喜欢那就迁就一下对方，不搞那些花活儿也可以的。还有一些人呢，交往之后发现属性相同，那可能会为了对方的体验，强行改一下自己的属性。所以说，如果一下子找到属性相合的，那不跟中彩票一样吗？省多少事儿呢！”  
“但是不会觉得有疑虑吗？到底是因为属性还是因为感情在一起什么的……”北宇啃肉的速度慢下来，“到底该怎么看待这种开始，我有点想不明白。”  
“想那么多做什么。”发小嗦着鸡爪子，“你是跟一个人谈恋爱，又不是跟一种属性谈恋爱。”  
“他……”北宇仔细斟酌着措辞，“S不应该是控制欲很强的吗？会管东管西、限制自由什么的……会不会交往之后压力很大？”  
发小高深莫测的摇摇头：“年轻人，不要随便给人贴标签。社会新闻里那些奇葩，哪个不比一般般的S更极端？SM说白了只是增添情趣的游戏，对方到底怎样，哪里是一个字母就能概括的啊。用你的眼睛好好看着对方，到底合不合适，你会比任何人都更清楚的。”  
“确实……”北宇愣了会儿神，“你都没谈过，居然还懂这么多，厉害厉害。”  
“别得了便宜卖乖啊！看你太纠结了，爹才好心劝劝。赶紧吃！”  
俩人不再废话，对着老参乌鸡汤风卷残云，愣是把一桌百年老店的招牌大餐吃出了撸串般的豪爽。  
末了发小打着饱嗝补充：“也别把S都当成没有柔情的那啥机器。《银魂》里的冲田总悟咋说的来着？‘抖S都是琉璃做的剑’，明白不？”  
北宇当他瞎扯：“不明白，你就忽悠吧。说说啥意思？”  
发小拍拍他肩膀，语重心长：“琉璃做的剑，很脆弱的。既怕碎了自己，又怕伤了别人。慢慢品吧。”  
  
2.  
琉璃……那他跟我说要交往的时候，其实很紧张吗？  
北宇这一品，就品到了周末魔术公演。  
VIP席的人不多，北宇的位子靠里，他穿着简单的T恤衫牛仔裤早早入座，打量着其他人。快要开场的时候才见居一龙跟一群工作人员陆续过来，居一龙许是一会儿还有应酬，被员工们非常殷勤的让到了靠外侧过道的位置上。俩人就这样隔了八丈远，谁也不看谁。  
可是魔术演到一半，北宇就坐不住了。  
扮成兔女郎的性感靓妞听从魔术师的命令躺到玻璃缸里，作为职业助手，非常尽责的搔首弄姿，吸引观众视线。  
谁来告诉他为啥搞得一团糟的玻璃缸还会被洗洗干净搬到台上啊！

观众们看着软若无骨的女助手如同落入鱼缸的美人鱼一样，肆意展现诱惑的曲线，连连叫好。  
而北宇脸上羞耻的红晕已经从耳根蔓延到锁骨……那个玻璃缸、罪恶的玻璃缸……会不会还有酒味残留在上面？被人闻到怎么办……居一龙一定是故意的！他没准还在暗自得意！  
北宇瞥了眼过道的方向，奈何隔着太多个脑袋，啥也看不情，只能在座位上恨恨的想：都是被发小误导的，亏自己先前还为那句话心疼了一下。什么琉璃剑！简直就是老城墙！脸皮厚出新高度啊喂！  
  
好容易挨到散场，北宇耳尖的热意还没完全散去，左右他也碍不到什么人，索性静坐一会儿，用意念逼自己降温。  
等他起身，才看到座位尽头，居一龙也老神在在的端坐着，不知在等什么。  
身为优质M，迎难而上是本能。北宇咬牙切齿往过道那边走，想看看这位爷还要搞什么幺蛾子。

然而居一龙目不斜视，像是不在意有人靠近。  
“装，接着装。”北宇眼看着就要跟人错身而过，心道，“有能耐你装到我走出去都别回头。”  
显然居一龙没能耐。刚一错身，北宇就被不轻不重的绊了一下，整个摔进居一龙怀里。一瞬间的失重带来的心悸，跟加剧的心跳声彼此交杂，有那么几秒，他们都没说话。  
北宇回过神就挣扎着要起来：“大哥，你少女漫画看多了吧，不觉得手段太老吗？”  
“不觉得，能堵到人就是好手段。”居一龙在他腰间摩挲片刻，揩够了油才松开手臂。  
北宇没急着站起来，而是顺着异样的感觉去摸自己的小腹，果然摸到一条极细的链子：“这是什么？”  
“金质腰链，送你的。”  
“我……我好像还没……”北宇不知为什么，没忍心说下去。事实上，他还没答复呢。  
“我知道，我不逼你。”居一龙用嘴唇蹭了蹭他的发顶，“我只是不希望别人半路截胡，提前帮自己加个记号。”

北宇不做声。  
居一龙在他耳边轻笑：“第一次见面的时候，我就觉得金色配你最好看。喜欢吗？”  
北宇刚要开口，又听见一句近乎撒娇的：“不许说不。”  
  
3.  
居一龙确实还有应酬，算是给魔术师朋友庆功，地点就在他们上次见过面的小山庄里。原来所谓群主朋友家的产业，其实就是居家。  
北宇原本不打算凑热闹，可又惦记着那人难得的示弱，仗着赞助商代表的身份，也没提前告诉居一龙，堂而皇之的直接开车过去。  
跟上次聚会不同，庆功宴选在辅楼举办。也不知是谁特意吩咐，还是山庄员工听闻魔术师是苏格兰混血华裔后有意安排，小小的二层建筑整个都被布置上欧式挂毯和浮雕花瓶。就连暖场音乐用的都是经常出现在婚曲前奏里的苏格兰风笛。  
“不知道的还以为谁家摆订婚宴。”北宇在一堆衣香鬓影里穿着休闲装悠然吃喝，倚在二楼栏杆上看居一龙和魔术师两个人并肩走来又并肩走去。来来往往都是敬酒的和套近乎的，北宇对这些场合再熟悉不过，忍不住吐槽，“人家的庆功宴你跟着忙啥，不嫌累吗？”

  
可吐槽归吐槽，他也知道“地主之谊”四个字在社交圈里的分量。眼见着居一龙喝空了六杯奥罗索，这酒的后劲他捱过，知道多厉害。等到一波寒暄的刚走，连忙见缝插针的上前递橙汁。  
魔术师在一边笑：“我就说居一龙三十年不开窍，怎么昨天偏要我教他一个小花招。问他还不说，被我撞见了吧。”  
虽然知道魔术师大概教的是戴金链子那招，可是玻璃缸存在感太强，北宇根本没办法不想岔，羞得直想捂脸。他只能默默安慰自己：“没事，魔术师见到的道具一定都是清洁过的，肯定啥也不知道。”

  
不曾想物以类聚人以群分，魔术师挤眉弄眼的问居一龙：“用来大变活人的玻璃缸怎么一股子酒味儿？你拿我寄存的道具干什么了？”  
“额……”北宇实在听不下去，抢在居一龙回答之前打断，“那个啥，我忽然想起还有事儿，就先走了，你们慢聊。”还不忘拍拍居一龙，“别贪杯哈。”  
然而他还没出大厅，就被居一龙过快步追上来。  
“你去哪？”  
“我开车回呀。没喝酒，不耽误。”

“你真有急事吗？”

“其实也还好……”

居一龙瞧着北宇泛红的耳朵，忍不住揉了两下：“去主楼等我，三层正对楼梯那一间。”  
“客房？”  
居一龙递给他的却不是房卡，而是一把钥匙：“我的卧室。”

北宇知道自己可以拒绝，可他不想。  
有些时候，答复本身只是个形式。而人的心，早就做出了选择。他心疼居一龙的那一刻，就知道自己栽了。  
本来说要走就是个害羞的托辞，更何况有一览美人芳闺这样的诱惑摆在面前。北宇甩着钥匙圈吹着口哨，一脸纨绔的上了三楼。  
琉璃做的剑又怎样？本大爷我耐操！  
  
4.  
一回生二回熟。  
北宇在三楼主卧洗了澡，非常不见外的套上居一龙的睡袍。

离庆功宴结束还有段时间，北宇翻了翻书，干脆仰面躺在大床上，盯着天花板上的几个吊环数绵羊。  
“一只羊、两只羊、三只吊环……不对三只羊、四只羊、五只羊……为啥是三只吊环？不管了，六只羊、七只羊、八……我去！居一龙不会带这么多人玩过吧！”  
绵羊数不下去，北宇踩着拖鞋在屋子里悄咪咪探险，看看还有哪些位置暗藏机关。  
可他又不敢擅自乱动，敲敲墙壁，踩踩地板，照照床底下，就到头了。自然也就没什么新发现。  
虽然先前各自都玩得挺开，可是一想到这屋子有别人跟居一龙一起享用过，还有那些道具，都被别人体验过，北宇心里有点不是滋味。  
那怎么办？只能让自己的表现比别人更有创意才行！  
  
居一龙带着满身香甜的酒气回到卧室，一开门看见不知从哪冒出一条宽大的红绸子，从三个吊环穿过去，两边垂下来，将将挨到床面。要是中间再挂个双喜字，简直妥妥的婚床标配。  
北宇背对着他坐在床上调整绸子两侧的长度，还在那小声嘟囔：“有个魔术师朋友就是方便，给他助手递个话，就能立马拿到这么棒的东西。”

居一龙不知道是自己喝蒙了还是北宇喝了假酒，试探着问：“小宇，你在做什么？”  
北宇闻声回头，雀跃道：“龙哥！你先去洗澡，不然不告诉你。”  
水蒸气会加重醉酒，居一龙洗完热水澡，觉得自己有点站不稳了。不待他开口，北宇就拉开浴室的门，搀着他回到床边，又喂他喝下酸奶。

凉丝丝的酸甜奶味让喉咙和胃都好了很多。居一龙还没来得及说话，又被北宇扶着肩膀按在被子上。  
居一龙抬手去搂北宇，恍惚觉得，过日子大概就是这样了吧。老夫老妻，相濡以沫。

接下来的事实则告诉他，即便老夫老妻，玩法也是家家不同的。

“小宇？”居一龙脑子不甚清明，说话也比平时更加慢条斯理，“你这是……”  
“哥，我帮你醒酒。”北宇悄声说着，解开了居一龙的浴袍，又用小腹去蹭他的腿间，嘴唇贴到他耳侧点火，“还有，我要让你在这房里记不起别人。”  
居一龙抬眼看他迷人的肩颈，在红绸的映衬下生出艳丽的光彩，半晌才迟钝的伸出手指，去揉他敏感的胸肉。

“小宇，我想要你。”  
北宇轻轻的喘，任由他哥在他的后颈和肩膀上留下牙印。痛楚和归属感相伴而生，他主动敞开最柔软的内里，去包裹那不安的欲望。  
“唔……哥哥，我喜欢你……喜欢到想、做你的男朋友。”  
骑乘位顶到了最深的位置，北宇压着嗓子闷哼两声，险些软下腰去。  
居一龙被黏滑的湿热裹得舒爽，叹息着想要去扶北宇的腰。却被人抓过十指，一根一根舔过。  
“哥，你醉了。且歇着，等我好好伺候。”  
北宇勾着他哥的舌头接吻，然后坐直一些，双手攀上红绸，把自己拉高。缠绕着艳红丝绸的手臂微微发力，再骤然落下，俩人齐齐轻吟出声。  
把自己悬在光滑织物中的人，眼角天然生出一丝媚意，丰润的唇比一切暖色都要明艳，手臂线条纤细流畅，奶白肌肤被情欲沾染。太美了，像一幅淫靡的油画，居一龙想。他何德何能，此生有幸遇见北宇，能得北宇倾心至此。  
  
沉在情色里的君子最是动人。  
什么角力、什么胜负，都不重要了。谁比谁强，谁比谁弱，又有什么分别？世间有56种性别、千万种标签，可从没有哪一种，可以代替一个人。  
北宇与他哥深深对视，不介意把姿态放低一些，再低一些，然后，水乳交融。  
“哥哥，爽吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“喜欢吗？”  
“哈……喜欢。”居一龙着迷的抚摩他腰间的金链，“小宇，你是我的。”  
“哥哥，”北宇绷紧大腿肌肉，缓了缓鼻息，“你其实、可以换个说法。”  
“比如……”  
比如。  
“我爱你。”  
“哥哥，我也爱你。”  
  
倒是有一个身份，可以概括他们此刻的幸福。那便是——lovers❤


	4. Love with Jealous

1.

  
居先生原本很高兴。  
他和他的小宇在为共同的住所添置家当。他们上周刚买了虹吸式的咖啡壶，被吹嘘得美味无限的耶加雪啡豆子，丢进摩天轮模样的研磨器里慢慢转，酒精灯一点，清澈的热水便被咖啡粉贪婪汲取，浸透了、泛起膨胀的泡沫，广告里说的什么花果香味完全分辨不出，纯粹的咖啡香气却足够醇厚，顺着鼻息滑进咽喉，慢条斯理的交缠显得慵懒又华丽，让休息日的早晨别具风情。

“需要一张黑胶唱片。”居先生看见他的小宇叼住一片香蕉口味的吐司，立刻凑过去咬下半边。北宇柔韧的腰肢就在他掌间轻晃，他的唇边溢着奶香。居先生舔上去，忽然希望能有一首应景的曲子，配得上小宇此刻的摇曳生姿。  
“那我们要先选一台唱片机呀。”北宇的手指越过开放式的厨房，指向客厅那一面半满的书架，“哥，摆在竹芋的旁边就很好，你说呢？”

自然是好的。那盆竹芋的花纹如同钢笔画出的马赛克，得买一台不那么复古但又不太DJ的才恰当。唱片机已经在脑中勾勒出雏形，可是还不等居一龙细说，就有不识相的家伙隔着信号塔充当电灯泡。

居先生已经退出的群里，群主堂而皇之的艾特所有人——

【君居北海审美群】

——“第二次聚会就要开始啦！”  
——“喜闻乐见！普天同庆！”  
——“群主，我们希望能见到那位大神和那位小可爱，你懂的~”

——“群主加油！约不约得到就看你啦！”

——不重要：“各位还是别太抱希望，某人出了名的见色忘友。而某大神业已退群，也明摆着金盆洗手。”

——“yoooooo~~楼上这旁敲侧击的，不脑补一下个中关系，都对不起这信息量。”

——“所以怂怂们谁敢问一下蒸煮？”

……

不多时，微信提示音又响了四五声，北宇的发小和群主同时发来关切问候，他还没看清俩人说了什么，就被居一龙夺了手机调成静音。

“不许去。”

北宇一把细腰还被人握在手里，自然百依百顺：“时间地点都不知道，我怎么去呀~我们收拾一下，买唱片机。”

“下午再出门。”居先生舔了口后槽牙，向前一步，让俩人挨在一起的腰腹贴得更紧密，“喂你吃点别的。”

“哈哈。”北宇眼角微弯，笑声呼到居一龙唇上，“哥，要加双份奶泡哦，我怕不够滑呢。”

撩骚的后果就是，北宇不仅如愿喝掉了双份的奶泡，还被迫品尝了味道更为复杂的东西。

居先生挑眉笑着给他的小宇喂漱口水。

“酸。”北宇皱着鼻子，“我看你那套捆绑道具是用不上了，每次急得跟什么似的，哪有心思完绳艺？”

居先生但笑不语，脸上大写三个字：走着瞧。

北宇还想说话，手机又极其没眼色的响起来。他把屏幕上明晃晃的“母后”二字亮给居一龙看，对方难得紧张了一瞬，严肃道：“在客厅接，信号好。”

北宇偷笑，出了盥洗间接旨，转头对居一龙耸耸肩：“抱歉啦哥哥，母上大人命我明天上午出席她闺蜜的生日宴。本来说好了不用我去的，可两个姐姐都临时有事，我得回家陪她好好挑一下衣服首饰。回老宅那边我爸肯定要聊聊公司近况，我今晚估计回不来了。”

居先生捏着他滑嘟嘟的脸蛋：“宴会在哪办？我明天下午去接你。”

“呃……”北宇眨眨眼睛，“其实我还答应了部门经理，明天下午带新员工出去聚餐。想着顶多吃两三个小时，定下来的时候就没跟你提……”

居一龙挑眉，盯着北宇那双心虚乱瞟的眼睛，心说皮孩子不知又在瞎想什么，于是压下一丝不快：“没关系，下周再去买唱片机。聚餐少喝酒，记得发位置给我。”

2.

一般的新人聚餐不足以让北宇心虚至此，隐瞒或许不是故意的，却一定是下意识的。即便是开着玩笑把迎新聚餐起名成联谊会，那它也是明晃晃的联谊啊。

居一龙握紧了方向盘，隔着车窗望见男男女女簇拥着微醺的北宇往他的方向走。饭桌上的热闹延续到门口，北宇的鼻尖不知被哪个吃了熊心豹子胆的家伙涂上奶油，他带着三分醉意伸出滑嫩的舌头，舔到一点酥软的奶白就往唇边缩，衬得嘴唇更红，脸色更粉，笑眯眯的眼睛盛着星空，吸住身边一众人的目光。  
“别闹别闹，我比你大，我比你们都大。”北宇伸出小手，冲他们指指点点，“再胡闹要挨打了啊！”

旁边的人们叽叽喳喳：“小北总拿啥打人，喵喵拳吗？”

哄笑声激起了男孩子的好胜心：“什么喵喵拳？我跟你说，我要打人，那根本不必自己动手。”狐假虎威的皮孩子瞪圆一双大眼睛，“我身边有高人，会泰拳的！”

居一龙这才抿了下嘴唇，开门下车。

刚步入社会的小青年们认真的好奇起来：“高人？在哪呢在哪呢？”

“在这呢。”

陌生的声音插了进来，北宇看见眼前人明显愣了，居一龙也被来人阻住脚步。

一个年轻而张扬的背影挡在居一龙眼前，冲前方挥手：“小北总，好久不见！”

一张桌子，两份Espresso，三个野男人（不是）。

北宇觉得自己今天起床时就应该先翻翻黄历，那样的话即便收不到“不宜出门”的警示，起码也会看见注意肠胃之类的提醒，让他在这样应酬与宴会应接不暇的日子里，提前带一盒健胃消食片也算帮大忙了。

北宇偏头看看居先生的脸色——居一龙面无表情，眼珠子黑得像要吃人——不然带一只棒棒糖也行啊，看把某人委屈的。

“你们吃着喝着哈，我先消消食。”北宇冲半路杀出的程小公子抱歉一笑，“今天连着两顿了，再往肚子里加东西我怕要当场撑死。”

程公子不以为意：“咱俩谁跟谁呀，不必弄那些虚头巴脑的面子活儿。我本来去你公司找你的，伯母说你在这，我就巴巴的来了。坐了13个小时的飞机，时差还没倒过来呢，就是想先看看你。”

居一龙瞥了北宇一眼，北宇余光瞄着，讪笑说：“那你喝啥咖啡，赶紧回去补觉去。有空咱再叙旧呗。”

程公子意有所指：“你们急什么，晚上有活动？”

“这个吧……”

“对，我们有安排了。”居一龙微微一笑，“不便多陪，真是不好意思。”

“没什么不便的。”程公子语不惊人死不休，“作为北宇同学的启蒙老师，我不介意来一次三人行实操指导。”

砰！

后厨关门的声音异常的大，服务员连忙道歉。

居一龙的表情动了，笑得白牙森森：“启蒙？”

北宇扶额：“程小二你再胡说就休怪我无情了啊，我可记得你六年级的时候……”

“呃，准确的说是，共同观看教学录像，我负责讲解。”程公子输人不输阵，清清嗓子，“北宇当时的反应那叫一个青涩，怕是后来者再难见到了。”

“程小二……”北宇拿起对面的咖啡杯煞有介事的晃了晃，“怪我刚才介绍时没说清楚。居一龙先生，既不是可以被旁观指导的存在，更不是什么后来者。”

程公子的笑脸随着北宇的话渐渐消失，然后听见杯子“铿”的落回杯碟上。

北宇一锤定音：“他是我的男朋友。”

3.

北宇一进屋就被按在门板上。

压在他身上的男人吞咽着他稀薄的呼吸，外套剥落，只片刻那件勾着银丝的雪纺衬衫就被褪到腰间，衣袖堪堪挂在小臂，裤子也被一把拽掉。

细细的纯金腰链暴露在门廊灯光之下，流光闪烁、暧昧耀眼，稍稍安抚下焦躁的吞噬欲。

居一龙咬着北宇的后颈：“那人是谁？旧友？前任？还是追求者？”

“……前追求者……”极致的吻让北宇短暂缺氧，气息急促，“哥哥，唔……你生气了吗？”

“我恨不得把你锁进笼子，”居一龙卡住他的腰，“你今晚最好乖一点……”

“那我可能……还得坦白一件事……”北宇靠在门板前，翘起一边嘴角，自下而上望着濒临爆发的居先生，“下周六的见面会，我已经报名参加了，地点就在……啊，哥……你！”

当初北宇就纳闷为什么天花板上的吊环一共有三只，可居一龙跟他说那只是一时兴起做的装饰，而北宇天真的相信了这点趣味，甚至还为了纪念他俩的定情夜，连红绸一起都打包来了新居。

“去你妹的装饰。”北宇被他哥三两下把手腕捆到背后吊起，心里仿佛千万只神兽呼啸而过，还不待他骂出口，两只脚踝就被抓着分开，分别挂在另外两只吊环上面。

即便是以强势干脆著称的北宇，也要赞叹一下他哥娴熟利落的手法，一条红绸搞定三个着力点，还保证了重心不会过于偏下、身体不会拉伤。说起来红绸还是他友情赞助放在床头柜里的，要不是手都被捆着，他简直要捂脸给自己封个荣誉，颁奖文案都想好了，就写：“自备送餐具，好吃还容易”。

“小宇，看着我。”居一龙甩掉外套，解开衬衫领，不紧不慢的挽着袖口。冷白的胸肌微微透出一点轮廓，真皮的黑色腰带扎在劲瘦的腰腹间闪着禁欲的光，两条长腿包在定制西裤里，荷尔蒙喷薄欲出。

北宇喉头发紧，下腹升温，期待被触碰的身体渐渐苏醒，肌肤在空气中战栗，所有被抚摸的记忆在神经末梢流窜，他听见自己的呼吸声愈发清晰，眼尾被欲望浸湿。

他看着居先生脱了鞋袜，赤脚站在对面，把项圈、教鞭、按摩笔在床面上一字排开。

“现在，选一样来取悦我吧，宝贝。”

4.

  
规则和北宇心中的预设不太一样。  
他明明选了按摩笔的。那东西能通电，想来会很刺激。可当他做出选择之后，居先生毫不犹豫的把按摩笔扔到一旁，把项圈拴在他纤长白皙的颈子上。锁链被居先生扯着，他被迫探头去够居先生的嘴唇。吊环和绸缎给身体留出足够的移动幅度，他像是在颠簸的独木舟上，只能寄希望于岸上的牵引者，不要松开拉着纤绳的手，不要抛弃他在浪涛里了无生趣的随波逐流。

为此他虔诚的献上自己，用唇舌和鼻息，用汗湿的额头和微红的眼睛，深深的亲吻他的海岸，他的灯塔，他的恋人。

教鞭高高举起又轻轻落下，在他的腿根留下浅浅的红痕，痛觉之后是微热的麻痒，他渴望被湿润温软的东西安抚，而他的好哥哥也就如他所愿。

先是手指，指腹从新鲜的伤痕上滑过，麻痒变成蚀骨的酥软，他想把腿并起来，却无力可使。空虚感自前而后，笼罩了下半身，他不安的抖了抖，轻声呜咽。

于是那双手掐住了他的胸肉，惩罚一样大力揉搓。两个人喘息的声音彼此交杂，应激的泪水斑斑点点，跟咸湿的汗液融合蒸腾。

他想要亲吻，居先生却侧头躲过，抚下身去。他委屈的带了哭腔：“哥哥……”

只片刻，尾音就变了声调——居先生的吻，赐给了渴望安抚的腿根。与手指完全不同的黏滑贴着热辣的伤痕从腿根滑向会阴，让北宇空前兴奋。

“后面……求你……”

他以为会迎来哥哥的手指，穴口却骤然一凉。先前被他点名的按摩笔进入他毫无防备的身体，微弱的电流打在敏感的凸起上，身下的床单上立刻见了一点白浊。

“小宇，我说了。我在生气。”居一龙的眼神迷离又危险，“你要乖一点。”

“哥哥，你知道吗。”微哑的声音配上妖冶的姿态，北宇自汗湿的额发间抬眸，撩人撩得浑然天成，“你生气的样子迷死人了，我简直忍不住……嗯~……巴不得勾你，勾你狠狠罚我……”

北宇如愿被他哥狠狠贯穿，他柔韧的身体紧紧缠着居一龙，手臂与十指灵蛇一般贴着冷白的胸腹游走，滑腻的大腿磨蹭着某人失控的突入，低低的呻吟与高昂的喘息交叠成酣畅的背景音。红绸自天花板滑落，床笫一片旖旎，托着一对爱侣缓缓靠岸。

  
醋海生波的一场大戏总算告一段落，俩人谁也没再提这茬，北宇难得把他哥的端庄外皮揭开一次，食髓知味，心里虽然惦记着哪天再来个刺激的，可也不敢太调皮。只可惜到底还是没能在“正事时段”用上那一套少女配色的双股绳索。

事实上，接下来的一周他们都在忙，直到周五深夜，北宇才能回到俩人共同的家，洗漱完倚着沙发抱枕就睡了过去。

半梦半醒间，熟悉的气息笼罩着他，一双手在他身上游弋，胸前腋下缓缓穿梭，温柔而珍视。

他睁开眼，便看见居先生近在咫尺的脸。漂亮的五官因为专注的神情显得更加冷峻，让他忍不住想要亲吻对方微蹙的眉心。

他这样想，也这样做了。

居一龙轻笑：“像猫一样。”说完刮刮北宇的鼻子，无奈的神情都在控诉他不让人省心。  
北宇毫不意外摸到身上繁复的绳扣：“这是……”  
“明天，里面穿着它出门，好吗？”  
“可以是可以……说实话挺好看的。”不过这样一来，紧身的、遮蔽性不够的衣服就都不能穿了。北宇憋笑，金链子还不够，把绳艺用在这样的时刻，他这个哥哥真是，让人说什么好。

他把居先生瞧得耳尖都红了，才侧头去看别处，终于发现竹芋旁添了个莫奈风格的小匣子，脸上的笑容顿了顿。看破不说破，他确实经常怠慢自己的男朋友，说好了要一起挑选的东西，却连居一龙什么时候买回来的都不知道。

道歉的时机早就过了。他闭了闭眼，猛然想起还有句重要的话还没说：“哥哥，我是不是忘了告诉你？这次见面会可以带家属的。”

“昂？”居先生歪歪头，十分怀疑自己是不是听错了。毕竟哪有在出发前夜才告知这么重要的消息的？敢情这倒霉孩子之前压根就忘了邀请他一起去！他憋了口闷气，面不改色：“好，那我们明天各自出发，假装不熟吧。”

5.

俗话说，天有不测风云。

谁能想到“君居北海审美群”里空降了个职业策划，以至于见面会推陈出新，进会场之前每个人都得单枪匹马过五关斩六将呢？

居一龙站在会场入口处，只觉得是搬起石头砸自己的脚。别说什么装不熟，他现在连北宇在哪都不知道。

  
复古收音机、经典黑胶唱片、茶道六君子、窖藏12年老酒、香道七君子……手机屏幕上一溜奖品让人惊喜，却也让人困惑。  
“最后再重复一遍，请大家扫描入口处的二维码，打开小程序后选择心仪的礼物。每样礼物限选两人，也就是说，最多只会有两个人竞争夺取同一个礼物。  
而每个礼物对应前方不同的迷宫路线，选定后进入场地，请按照系统提示进入正确的迷宫路口。  
每条路线设置三问，答出预设的优势选项者可前往下一关卡，未答出则需要按系统指定完成大冒险游戏。

最先抵达出口者获胜，即可获得当前选定的礼物。而挑战失败者只要走完全程也有安慰奖哦！

下面，游戏开始！祝大家好运~”

6.

  
“啥！没答对就喵喵舞！闹呢！”  
“优势答案我看就是照着群主个人的恶趣味选的吧，这都什么跟什么呀……”  
“唱小跳蛙？哈哈哈，我可以我可以！”

……  
北宇听着隔墙的声音此起彼伏，一边往前走一边笑出一口小白牙。该说是自己聪明呢，还是机智呢？总之这一路他都答了俩问题了，全中。嘿嘿，既然群主分了欧气出来，他就不客气啦！  
  
“第一问，您有唱片机吗？”  
居然是人工提问，还带录像直播。居先生按按额角青筋，翻出手机上的照片：“有一台。”

“Bingo！”

居先生侧身躲开撒花，七绕八绕到了第二站。  
“第二问，打算送人还是自用？”

手机上的唱片图闪着油亮的光泽，二人共享的情况下该算是送人还是自用？居先生定了定神。

“送人。”  
……  
兜兜转转，出口近在眼前。一墙之隔是另一位竞争者，两位提问人声线相叠：“最终问，想对收到唱片的人说什么呢？”

不是选择题？

空气安静了一瞬。居一龙和北宇似有所感，愣愣的看着围墙。如果……如果是他在对面……

“我想……”

“我想面对面跟他说。”

门开了。

爱人微笑着迎面走来。

爱意也好，歉意也好，都是属于我们的甜蜜，不足外人道。

“哥哥，我有好多好多话要跟你说。”

“刚好。”我要在今夜，亲手把那些绳结，一个一个解开。


End file.
